Giga Bowser's Return
by Twilight-Prince1002
Summary: Bowser is angry that the Mario Bros. always beat him time and again.  But a strange twist of fate grants him the powers of Giga Bowser and he decides to use it to, you guessed it, kidnap Peach.  Who will save her?  Rated T to be safe.  R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Giga Bowser's Return**

_By TwilightPrince_

_Chapter 1- A New Threat_

It was another typical gloomy day in Dark Land as Bowser sat in his throne of his castle, looking discouraged and mad as always. None of his followers were in the throne room, for they did not want to be around Bowser when he was angry, and this time, he was downright furious.

"ARRGGHHHH!!!" roared Bowser, his voice echoing throughout his castle, "Why do those pesky plumbers always foil my plans?!"

Indeed, this seemed to be the case...again. He had once again failed at keeping Princess Peach for himself, falling at the hands of Mario and his brother Luigi, even though he had Bowser Jr. do most of his dirty work for him. Not only that, but with the latest sports going on in the Mushroom Kingdom, he had come in dead last in all of them, whether it be kart racing, golf, tennis, soccer; it didn't matter! Bowser was totally sick and tired of those Mario Brothers kicking his tail time after time.

"What is it with those Mario Brothers?!" he roared again, "Every time I come up with a plan that's foolproof, they find some way to make it seem like child's play! Why can't I ever win?! It's just not fair!! Bad guys gotta have a break, too..." Bowser actually started to sniffle a bit, as he went up to his private chambers to slump into his lava bath that he took every day. He reveled in the warm lava, soothing his stress. Well, sort of...the lava was bubbling a bit since he was so angry.

"Well, at least I can still enjoy some comforts..." he mumbled to himself as he sank a little deeper into the lava bath, "I guess it's good to take a break from trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom from time to time. Ahhh...this is the life!" Bowser put his hands behind his head and continued to soak in his lava bath feeling a bit more calm than before.

Just as he was getting comfortable, however, a Hammer Brother came speeding into his room, seeming panicked about something. "L-L-Lord Bowser!!" he yelled, causing Bowser to come out of his dreamy state and almost jumping straight out of his lava bath. Needless to say, he was angry again.

"IDIOT!!!" he yelled, "How many times do I have to say to you to knock before entering?!! Bad guys have some decency too, you know!"

"F-F-Forgive me, Your Scaliness," said the Hammer Brother, still shaking and sweating, "but there's something weird outside the castle gates!"

"Hunh?!" grumbled Bowser, "Whaddya mean 'weird'?"

"Just come outside, please!!" begged the Hammer Brother.

"This had BETTER be good!" said Bowser, wiping the excess lava from himself and following the Hammer Brother out of his room and out the front gates of his castle.

Strangely though, once outside, Bowser didn't see anything out of the ordinary. All he saw was the gloomy area of Dark Land surrounding his castle as always. He turned and glared down at the Hammer Brother, breathing smoke from his nostrils. "You imbicile!" he roared, "There's nothing weird out here! You must've been seeing things! Now get back in the castle before I decide to have charbroiled Hammer Brother for dinner tonight!"

The Hammer Brother didn't say anything and just sped away into the castle, not bothering to close the main gate. Bowser was madder than ever, and he wasn't getting any better either. "Why?! Why do I have to be surrounded by such nincompoops?!" he bellowed out loud, "Isn't there anyone worthy enough to help me defeat the Mario Brothers once and for all?!!"

Soon after saying that, Bowser felt weird energy surrounding him. "Hunh?! What's going on?!" he wondered out loud, but before he could do anything else, he instantly vanished in a flicker of white light. Where he once stood was now empty, and Bowser was nowhere to be found...

_Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle..._

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all out taking a walk in the castle gardens, enjoying a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It had been over a year since Bowser had last attempted to kidnap Peach, and the Mario Bros. were enjoying such a long amount of peace and quiet. "Sure is a beautiful day, eh Mario?" said Luigi.

"Yep, sure is." replied Mario. Peach, however, had a worried look about her face, which is weird considering that all was peaceful. Mario noticed this and became concerned. "What's-a matter, Peach? You should be happy on such a great day as this!"

"Yes, I know, Mario...but..." Peach said, worry in her voice, "It's been...too peaceful here lately. Neither Bowser nor any other villan has attempted any attack on the Mushroom Kingdom in over a year. It makes me think something bad is going to happen soon..."

"Peach, don't worry!" said Luigi, putting a reasurring hand on her shoulder, "If anything bad comes around here, me and Mario will kick it too the curb and fling it away, right bro?"

"Mm-hm!" nodded Mario. Hearing this, Peach felt relieved, for she could always count on the Mario Bros. for help. The trio continued thier walk through the gardens, listening to the birds chirping and the quiet cool breeze blowing in thier faces. Truth be told, this was the nicest day ever in the Mushroom Kingdom.

What no one knew though...was that behind the scenes, a darker plot was being bubbled up...

_Somewhere Unknown..._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!! OOOOFFF!!!" yelled Bowser as he fell through what seemed to be an empty void, only finally stopping on his scaly behind on a flat and hard surface. As Bowser got to his feet and rubbed his tail in pain, he looked around at his new surroundings. It looked as if he was in space, since stars and nebulas were seen all around him. He then looked at the ground he was on. It had many colors on it, not to mention a somewhat familiar design...

"Hunh? Wait a minute...this place is familiar..." grumbled Bowser to himself, "Hey! Isn't this...Final Destination?!!"

"_You're correct, Bowser._" came a voice out of nowhere.

"HUNH?!! Hey! Who's there?" yelled Bowser.

"_You've forgotten me already?_" asked the voice, "_Humorous..._"

"Just show yourself already so I can beat the tar outta ya!!" yelled Bowser.

After what Bowser had said, the image of an all-too-well known figure appeared. Bowser's jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

"WHAT THE--?! Master Hand?!!" he said in disbelief.

"_Yes, it is me._" said Master Hand, floating above Bowser's head.

"Whaddya want from me, you overgrown glove?!" yelled Bowser, getting frustrated at seeing this particular character again.

"_Now, now, Bowser..._" said Master Hand, waving his finger, "_I mean you no harm. I simply have a proposition for you, that's all._"

"Hunh? What kind of proposition?" asked Bowser, curious but still angry.

"_Quite simple, really._" said Master Hand, floating down where Bowser could see him proper, "_You want to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, correct?_"

"Um...yeah. What're you getting at? You got a plan or something?" asked Bowser.

"_In a manner of speaking, yes._" replied Master Hand.

"Well, then, stop stalling and start spilling the beans already!!" complained Bowser, getting impatient.

"_Sigh You always were impatient..._" said Master Hand, "_Very well, then. I can give you the power you need to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. You remember back during the Smash Brothers tournament I held a few years back when I transformed you to take on Mario, correct?_"

Bowser thought back to that time. During that time, Master Hand had provided Bowser with some supernatural powers that transformed him into a deranged, psychopathic beast. Even though he was able to give Mario a run for his money, Mario, with some help from Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, did eventually defeat him, and the power was removed from Bowser since. After remembering this event, Bowser turned to face Master Hand again. "Yeah, I remember all too well that time. I got my tail handed to me still!" he complained.

"_That may be..._" replied Master Hand, "_But this time, I've perfected that power, and I'll be glad to give it to you again...under one condition._"

"Knew there'd be a catch..." grumbled Bowser, "Fine, what's the price?"

"_Very simple, actually. All you need to do is swear allegience to me._" said Master Hand, "_After all, Mario did give me quite the fight back in the tournament as well, so much of one that I had to call on my other half to try and double-team him, but still lost. As much as you hate him, I share an equal amount of hatred towards him. So, do we have a deal?_"

Bowser thought of this plan Master Hand had concocted, and soon a wide and evil grin came across his face. "In that case..." said Bowser, giving a smile at Master Hand, "Call me Giga Bowser once again, 'cause I like the way you think! Lay it on me, Handy!!"

"_I really wish you didn't call me that..._" said an annoyed Master Hand, but he was also glad Bowser had accepted his proposition. "_So then, just hold still a moment..._"

Bowser stood in place, eyes shut. Master Hand floated about 40 feet above Bowser and charged his hand with energy. Within a few short moments, lightning came from Master Hand and down onto Bowser. In fear of being shocked, Bowser covered himself up, but oddly, the electricity didn't hurt him, but rather fill him with overwhelming power instead. Soon, the transformation had begun...

Bowser started to grow, and wasn't stopping at just twice his size like last time he was transformed, but rather stopped at about 80 feet tall! As the lightning wore off, Bowser looked at himself, amazed at what had become of him. He was Giga Bowser once again, only bigger and stronger than before.

"**Wow! Yeah, baby! Giga Bowser's back!!!**" he roared.

"_I'm glad the procedure was successful._" said Master Hand, floating in front of Giga Bowser, "_But let's not forget my end of the bargain. You have to swear allegience to me. Just shake my hand and we have a deal._" Master Hand put himself in the shaking hands position.

But Giga Bowser had other plans...

"**Me, swear allegience to you?!! HA!!!**" he roared, "**I'm so powerful now that I don't need anyone else! Besides, I'm a bad guy, and since when are bad guys honest in making deals?! You of all beings should know that!!**"

"_Why you insolent...!_" said an enraged Master Hand, bringing his hand into a fist, "_I give you power and yet you defy me?!! So be it...you will pay for your ingratitiude!!_"

"**If anyone's gonna get it, it's you, Mr. I-have-no-body!!**" roared Giga Bowser, "**Take this!!**"

With saying that, Giga Bowser lurched his head back and came lunging forward with a powerful headbutt, connecting with Master Hand and causing an almost-deafening explosion that filled the air. Master Hand went reeling into the background, just like before back in the tournament. "_AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!! You...will...pay for this!!_" he screamed as he faded into the distance.

"**Hmph...good riddance, and thanks for giving me this power!**" said Giga Bowser, smiling a cruel smile, "**Now then, with the power he's given me, I should be able to teleport back to the Mushroom Kingdom easily...**"

With that, Giga Bowser started his Whirling Fortress move and started spinning rapidly. Soon, streaks of energy wrapped around him and caused him to vanish, more than likely back to the Mushroom Kingdom. What was going to happen was about to be the Mushroom Kingdom's darkest hour...

_Shroom City_

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all gathered together in Shroom City to celebrate the grand opening of the latest building to be put there: Shroom Factory Outlet, a business suit store made for the gentlemen of the Mushroom Kingdom. What was even better though was that Peach and the Mario Bros. were the guests of honor, and Mario himself was going to cut the ribbon to open the store! Everyone was excited, to say the least.

As everyone gathered around the store, awaiting its grand opening, Peach and Mario were conversing with each other. "Mario, I still think it's been too quiet lately." she said, referring to her statement earlier, "I just don't get why Bowser or any other villan hasn't tried to kidnap me or something."

"Hey, don't worry, Peach!" said Mario with a reassuring smile, "It's like-a Luigi said. If anything bad happens, we'll be here, always and forever!"

"Thank you Mario, I feel much better now." said Peach, and she leaned over and gave Mario a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving lipstick there.

"Ooohhhh...mama mia..." said Mario in a woozy voice, all the while blushing. Peach just giggled.

"Hey! Mario!" came Luigi's voice, "It's almost time for the opening! Get on up here, okay?"

Mario shook off the wooziness and rubbed the lipstick from his face. "Okey-dokey, let's get this going!" he said, and hopped up to the podium where Peach was to make her announcement. Peach followed and came up to a microphone, ready to speak her line. To make sure she didn't forget to say anything, Toadsworth had made Peach some index cards on what she could say, which could really help her out a lot. Soon, everyone was quiet, and Peach started her short speech.

"Fellow people of the Mushroom Kingom," she began, "First of all, I'd like to thank every one of you for coming out on this beautiful day to witness the grand opening of this brand-new store in Shroom City. It was through a lot of hard work, determination, and compassion that this store came to be, and I think all the gentlemen of the Mushroom Kingdom would agree with me. And so, without further ado, let's get this store opened!"

Everyone cheered as Peach handed Mario a pair of large scissors to cut the ribbon in front of the store. Mario walked over to the store with the scissors and opened them up carefully. Peach then spoke up again. "As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I hereby declare that this store is now-"

But before Peach could finish her sentance, the sky all of a sudden went dark. Everyone gasped at the sudden change in the weather, but Peach had a really bad feeling about this. "What-what's going on?" she said, worried.

"I dunno, Peach, but it doesn't look good!" said Mario, dropping the scissors and getting ready for anything, "Luigi! Get everyone outta here, quick!"

"You got it, bro!" said Luigi, and he immediately went to work getting all the mushroom people away from the current area, and he had finished just in time too, for a vortex of energy appeared in the air and soon vanished, leaving a large, scaly, spike-studded shell in its place.

Mario gasped in fear. "Is that...Bowser?" he wondered out loud.

"It sure looks like him..." said Peach, hiding behind Mario, "But...something seems different..."

It wasn't long though, before Giga Bowser emerged from his shell and gave out a deafening roar. It was then clear as day just how big he had gotten. All except the tallest buildings in Shroom City were smaller than him, and that isn't saying much. Mario just looked dumbstruck at Giga Bowser. "What the-! That's...that's...!" he stuttered.

"...NO!!! It's Giga Bowser!! But how can this be?!!" Peach finished for Mario, just as surprised to see Bowser like this again after such a long time.

Luigi had just arrived back from evacuating the area, and saw the giant Giga Bowser looming over him. Luigi's face went as pale as it could just at the sight of him. "M-M-M-Mario!! How did..." Luigi said as he shuddered in fear.

"I dunno, bro..." said Mario, shaking off some of his fear, " But whatever the reason, it can't be good! C'mon! We beat him once, so we can do it again!"

Just then, Giga Bowser finally saw his intended targets: The Mario Brothers and Princess Peach. He glared down at them and gave a wicked smile. "**Wow...I knew I had gotten bigger, but this is just too much!**" he bellowed, breaking the glass of the nearby buildings, "**Now, then...I'm here for Peach, and this time...you puny plumbers aren't going to get in my way!**"

"You leave her alone, Giga Bowser!" yelled Mario, "You can just admit defeat already, because we're gonna kick your-"

"**BWA-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**" laughed Bowser, interrupting Mario and making him lose balance because of his loud voice, "**You actually think you and your coward of a brother can stand up to me? Come on, I dare you! Better yet, I Triple-Koopa dare you to!**"

"Coward I may be, but that's not gonna stop me from helping my brother!" said Luigi courageously. "Let's go, Mario!"

"Here we go!" said Mario.

"**This'll be humorous...**" said Giga Bowser with an evil chuckle. Soon, the Mario Brothers sprang into action, and started kicking and punching Giga Bowser in the knees, hoping to make him collapse. But Giga Bowser just stood there, smiling a cruel smile. "**Heh, that doesn't even tickle!**" he said sarcastically, "**Lemme show you how it's done!!**"

With that, Giga Bowser shook the Mario Brothers from his legs and then spun his shell around again, doing his Whirling Fortress attack. The sheer force from the attack knocked over nearby buildings, and unfortunately, there were still some people around and even inside those buildings. They collapsed along with the buildings themselves.

As for the Mario Brothers, they were spinning around in circles, getting scratched and bruised from the shell and it's large spikes. Soon, the spinning came to an end, leaving destruction in its wake, and two Mario Brothers lying on the ground. They were still on thier feet, but hurting badly from just one attack. Mario even felt one of his teeth pop out. Giga Bowser, however, was facing away from the brothers, and Mario saw this as an opportunity.

"Hey, Luigi..." said Mario, a little weakly, "You still got those emergency Mega Mushrooms we had from last time?"

"Sure do, but..." said Luigi, "The effects won't last very long. I dunno if we could beat Giga Bowser even then."

"We gotta try, bro, or else Peach is going to be kidnapped again, and the entire Mushroom Kingdom may be in jeporady!" said Mario, determined as ever.

"Okey-dokey, bro. You got it." said Luigi, and he pulled out two "?" boxes from somewhere in his outfit and set them down on the ground. Mario and Luigi kicked them open, and out came two Mega Mushrooms, ready to be used. Mario and Luigi touched the Mega Mushrooms and soon felt thier power and started to grow. Once they had attained thier full height, however, they noticed that even then, they were only about half Giga Bowser's size!! This looked bad...

Thier presence alerted Giga Bowser, and the titanic turtle turned around and saw the Mario Brothers about half his size. "**Pffftthhh!!!**" Giga Bowser said, "**You think a little extra size can help you?! Think again, losers!**"

"Well just see, won't we?" said Mega Mario, feeling the mushroom's power flow through him. Mega Luigi then dove for Giga Bowser's legs and casued Giga Bowser to slow down considerably. While he was distracted, Mega Mario then went and smacked Giga Bowser square on his razor-toothed jaw. This had Giga Bowser reeling, but only for a second, and he soon shook off the blow and flung Mega Luigi forward into Mega Mario, causing the two supersized brothers to go careening down the street, but thankfully missing any buildings along the way. Since the Mega Mushroom's powers also granted invulnearability, the Mega Mario Brothers hardly felt it...except for a slight pain in thier chest.

"**Nice try, fellas, but it's gonna take more than that to beat the NEW me!**" roared Giga Bowser. He then noticed that the Mario Brother's powers were beginning to wane a bit, and saw this as a time to end this fight once and for all. Giga Bowser trounced over quickly to the recovering Mario Brothers, not caring that he stepped on a bunch of parked Mushroom Cars and lampposts along the way. "**Sorry, plumbers, but this is Game Over!**" he yelled as he immediately did a running headbutt into the Mario Brothers, causing them to go straight up into the sky. The Mario Brothers, now drained of thier power and back to normal size, flew into the air, screaming screams of pain. Soon, they had landed, but not in a good place: They had landed right in Giga Bowser's scaly clawed hands!

"**HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!**" laughed a triumphant Giga Bowser, "**At last! The Mario Brothers are defeated!**" But then, he looked down at them in his claws and got a cruel smile on his face. "**Then again, while you are defeated, that doesn't mean you won't try to stop me again. I think it's time for the Mario Pipsqueaks to take thier dirt nap!**" With saying that, Giga Bowser started closing his hands in an attempt to crush the now-weakened Mario Brothers and ending thier lives. Mario and Luigi, both severely battered saw Giga Bowser doing this, but because of extreme pain, they couldn't move a muscle, and knew thier end was at bay...

"WAIT! STOP!" came a voice from down below.

"**Hunh?**" muttered Giga Bowser, stopping what he was doing for a minute and looking down. He saw Princess Peach standing there, with a pleading look on her face. Giga Bowser gave a cruel smile. "**Don't worry, my "little" princess, I'll get to you when I'm done with these two!**" said Giga Bowser, looking back at the two beaten-up plumbers in his hand.

"No, wait! I'll make you a deal, Giga Bowser!" yelled Peach.

"**A deal?! Like what?**" questioned Giga Bowser, looking back down at the princess with a confused look.

"Please...if you let those two go...I'll...I'll...I'll go with you...without any fuss." said Peach with a sad look on her face.

Giga Bowser was stunned at Peach's sudden proposal, but knew that he wanted to be rid of the Mario Bros. once and for all. "**I like the way you're thinking, princess, but I'm not letting these two out of here alive today!**" he snorted, glaring back at the brothers in his hand.

"Please! Just let them go!" yelled Peach, and she was about to burst into tears when she decided that maybe she had to try something a bit more drastic, "You've done enough to them, and now that they see that they can't stand up to you the way you are now, there's no way that they will come for you again...or rescue me! Please, just let them go and take me! I beg of you!"

Though the Mario Bros. were beaten up to nearly a pulp, they were still conscious and heard every word Peach had said. At first, they thought that Peach had lost it and that she was willingly wanting to go with Giga Bowser, but soon they realized that she was only doing it so that they may be spared whatever cruel and twisted fate Giga Bowser had in store for them. _ Hopefully, Giga Bowser will fall for it..._ thought Mario as he lay there in Giga Bowser's hand beaten.

Giga Bowser had been pondering this little deal of Peach's, then thought that it was time for a decision. "**You know, for once you and I agree with something, my pretty little princess!**" bellowed Giga Bowser, and before anything else was said by anyone, he dropped the plumbers to the ground, both of them landing with a SMACK, but still in one piece thankfully. Giga Bowser then went on, "**You're right. They know my power now, and now they and nobody else will stand up against me!**" Giga Bowser let out a triumphant roar of victory that was so loud, it shattered nearly every window within a half-a-mile radius. He then leaned down towards Princess Peach. "**Well, then, since you're so willing to go with me, let's get going then, my honeycake!**" he said, extending his right hand out so Peach could climb aboard.

Peach didn't really like Giga Bowser calling her sweet-faced names like that, but she did make a bargain with him: Her willingness to go with him in exchange for the Mario Bros. lives' spared. She daintly hopped aboard Giga Bowser's hand and said with a lot of regret in her heart and tears in her eyes, "I'm...all yours..."

Giga Bowser smiled wickedly and lifted the princess up, closing his hand a slight bit to secure her, but not enough to suffocate her, let alone crush her. He didn't want to kill the one he had come for, after all. He then said out loud, "**Hear me now, Mushroom Kingdom! Come tommorow, all of this land will be under my rule, and if anyone opposes me, they will meet the same fate as your so-called heroes down there!**" As he said that, he pointed with his free hand down towards the Mario Bros., still beaten and hardly able to move. "**Now, then, my little Peach, it's time to head for your new home...in my castle! RA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**"

As Giga Bowser laughed, he trampled off, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, and a precious passenger in his clawed hand. It seemed to be the end of the Mushroom Kingdom's peaceful times, as the Mario Bros. were finally defeated and no one could stand up to Giga Bowser, both in size and in strength. Without thier fair princess, the Mushroom Kingdom would succomb to Giga Bowser's forces that would soon attack, and nothing would stop it.

But...there may be one other that can stand up to him...Who it is is anyone's guess...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- A Call to a New Hero_

_At Sarasaland Soccer Field_...

"C'mon, you slowpokes! Get your legs in gear!" yelled Daisy (in her Mario Strikers oufit, I should add) as she sped around her teammates, dribbling the soccer ball towards the goal. She had been hard at work training for the upcoming Strikers Tournament that was to be held soon, and she knew it was going to be MUCH more intense than the last one. She had been at it practicing every moment she could between all the other sports that she participated in plus any Mario Parties she had gone to over the time between now and the last Strikers Tournament, and she was at the field today with her team of Hammer Brothers and her Kremling goalie to get them and her into tip-top shape for the tournament.

"Guh...huh...huh..." gasped one of the Hammer Brothers, trying his best to keep up with Daisy's speed and trying to steal the ball from her, but it turned out to be futile as he stopped in his tracks and gasped for air. Daisy saw this and said, "Aw, c'mon, Crack! You've got more guts than that! Keep running!" Crack was obviously the Hammer Brother's name, and hearing that, he got back on his feet and sped towards Daisy, going into a head-into-the-back tackle into her. But Daisy, being the skillful and smart player she is, saw that coming and deked out of the way of the oncoming tackle, causing Crack to fall to the gound face-first.

"Sorry, Crack, you have to be better than that if we're gonna win the Strikers Charged Tournament!" said Daisy with a grin as she kept speeding towards the goal. It was then another one of her Hammer Brother comrades came running to her, trying for a sliding tackle and another attempt at a ball steal. Daisy, however, saw him coming as well, and quickly jumped in the air with the ball wedged between her feet, cleverly doing a mid-air dodge and jumping out of the way of the sliding tackle. The Hammer Brother saw this and was too amazed to react quickly that he slid right into the fence surrounding the field. Thankfully, Daisy had turned off the electric current during this practice, but the impact of sliding into the wall was still a bit painful nonetheless. Daisy landed on the ground and began running again with the ball, but then turned her head to her fallen comrade, "Better luck next time, Whack!" she said, obviously referring to the Hammer Brother's name.

Daisy was only a few yards from the goal now, but the third and final Hammer Brother on her team was now hot on her tail, and this Hammer Brother was a bit more muscular than the other two. It was obvious to see that this one was the main offense for her team, and he wasn't about to let Daisy go off easy, even though they're teammates. After all, Daisy did say to give it thier all on this practice, and told them to think of her as the opposing team's captain instead of thier own, so this Hammer Brother was going by that and not letting up one bit. Soon, Daisy was only a yard away from the goal net, with the Kremling goalie at the ready, but the Hammer Brother was still on her heels, and it looked as though he had her...or so he thought. Before the third Hammer Brother had the chance to do anything, Daisy slipped a Starman out of her pocket and activated it, causing her to become invincible just like the Starman always did. The third Hammer Brother didn't have time to react to Daisy's move, and collided with her, causing him to fall to the ground, but leaving Daisy untouched and still invincible for a few more seconds. As she stopped to make her shot, she then said to the Hammer Brother, "Always expect the unexpected, Knuckle!" This was the third Hammer Brother's name, and a very appropriate one due to it's muscular stature among ones of his kind.

Daisy then eyed her Kremling goalie, and just as the Starman's power wore off, she kicked the ball into the air and leaped up to it, arching her leg back and looking as if she was about to kick it straight on. Glowing particles of light scattered around the ball, and this could only mean one thing: Daisy was about to do her Super Strike, known by everyone as the Torpedo Strike. Anyone, Kremling, Koopa, or human alike that had been on the opposite end of this knew it should be feared and respected, for Daisy showed no mercy during the last Strikers tournament. Soon, the glowing particles of light stopped surrounding the ball, and an orange-yellow-colored glow surrounded Daisy. It was time...

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Daisy gave her battle cry and swung her leg toward the ball, channeling all the energy surrounding her into the ball itself. The ball shot forward at such a high velocity, an F-Zero machine would almost pale in comparison. The Kremling goalie saw this, and braced himself to try to catch the ball, and he did...but the velocity of the ball was so great, it propelled him into the back of the net back-first! According to official Strikers Rules, if that happened, the Super Strike counted, and the team would score the proper 2 points, though that was all going to be changed in the next tournament, as Super Strikes were forbidden from it, and being replaced with what would later be called Mega Strikes, but Daisy still hadn't perfected hers.

Seeing that her goal was successful, Daisy went and helped her Kremling goalie up. "Nice try, Krunch, but you gotta be ready for anything." she said to the Kremling known as Krunch. After helping him up, she turned around and whistled loudly. "Whack! Crack! Knuckle! Front and center!" In about a second, the three Hammer Brothers were lined up in front of her and standing upright, completely motionless except for breathing. Obviously, these three had much respect for Daisy. "You all are really good players..." she began, pacing in front of them, "But you need to keep up that practice! Whack, you're the brains of this team, so I want you to come up with a good strategy in the next day! You clear with me?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Whack, saluting her.

"Crack! You're the evasive one on our team. You need to practice your dekes and try to make it so the opponents won't EVER get the ball from you. Understood?" said Daisy to Crack.

"Gotcha!" said Crack, also saluting her.

"Finally, Knuckle..." said Daisy, moving over to him, "You're our brawn, so I need you to try and aim your tackles better, but don't forget that brute force won't win all your battles. Is that clear?"

"You got it, boss!" said Knuckle in a slightly lower tone of voice, then saluted her.

"As for you, Krunch..." said Daisy, turning around and facing the Kremling, "You're a great goalie, but even though my Super Strike is tough to block, you're gonna need all your wits about you to parry those Mega Strikes. Just be glad that I haven't perfected mine yet! You got that?!"

"Right-o, Miss Daisy!" said Krunch with a southern accent.

"Alright then, we'll call it a day for now. Hit the showers, all of you, and I expect you here first thing in the morning! You're all dismissed!" said Daisy, and with saying that, the four teammates went off towards the gym to shower off, while Daisy went over to the parking lot to get in her car, the Power Flower (from Mario Kart DS for any who don't know) and drive on home to her castle and call it a day.

As Daisy was driving home, she decided that it was too quiet around right now. "Maybe some music will calm my nerves..." she said as she turned the radio knob in her car. Soon, peaceful music was playing on the radio, calming Daisy's tense nerves from the harsh day of soccer practice.

Suddenly, the music was cut off by an emergency news flash. "We interrupt your music to bring you this devistating story!" came the radio host. This got Daisy's attention as the host went on: "It has been a tragic day here in Shroom City, as what witnesses believe to say was a gigantic version of the evil Koopa King Bowser terrorized the town during the opening of the new store today! To make matters worse, Bowser defeated the Mario Brothers and was about to finish them off before Princess Peach decided to willingly go with him in exchange for sparing the Mario Brother's lives. Now, Princess Peach is once again kidnapped by Bowser, but the Mario Brothers are now in serious condition and are in no way currently going to try and attempt a rescue. To be honest folks...this reporter fears for the future of the Mushroom Kingdom...sniff...okay cut this off, I'm getting emotional!" The reporter was cut off, leaving Daisy totally surprised at what she had just heard.

"What...? Bowser got Peach, _and_ defeated Mario and Luigi?!" she said with wide eyes. "No...Peach...I...NO!!!!!!" she yelled, then immediately pulled a U-turn and went for the exit to the Mushroom Kingdom that she had passed a moment ago, driving like she was in the Mario Kart Grand Prix and not caring who or what got in her way. She sped through Shroom Ridge and Toad's Turnpike before she finally reached Shroom City...

...Or at least what remained of it at the time. Many buildings were destroyed, and many wounded citizens were lying on the ground, getting treatment from Toad Nurses and Doctors. Bent telephone poles and cracked sidewalks and streets also showed just how much destruction Giga Bowser had really caused a while ago. As Daisy slowly drived through the trashed city, she looked in horror at the carnage that had happened, almost not able to breathe and feeling sick to her stomach seeing most of the Mushroom Kingdom folk lying on the ground wounded. Soon, though, she came to a police line, and a Toad Policeman stopped her and her car in thier tracks. "Sorry, missy, you can't go past here. Lots of trouble been brewin' here. Be best if you head home." said the cop.

Daisy didn't want to listen, but knew she couldn't fight the law. But she had another idea, and climbed out of her car, walking to the policeman. "Don't you know that I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland and best friend to Princess Peach as well as the Mario Brothers? I think I deserve to know what has happened here!" she yelled.

The policeman eyed her over, almost tantalized at looking at her in her sports outfit. Shrugging that aside, though, he said, "You do match her discription, yes, but I'm sorry, you can't pass here, princess." said the policeman.

"Oh pish-posh! Let the princess pass!" came an old Toad's voice from behind the police line. As it turned out, Toadsworth was here the whole time, making sure nothing happened to Princess Peach, only to see her being taken away by Giga Bowser. He didn't want the princess to see him, so he had cleverly blended in with the crowd. Seeing that Toadsworth's word was above all others while the princess was absent, the policeman allowed Daisy to go over the police line to talk with Toadsworth.

"T-worth, what happened here?! Where's Peach and the Mario Brothers?!" said Daisy in a panicked tone.

"Oh, my dear princess Daisy..." said Toadsworth in a sad voice, "It seems that overgrown brute Bowser somehow became gargantuan and decided to crash our little get-together today! I just can't believe that that...that..that...MONSTER did all of this!" As Toadsworth finished his sentence, he turned around and showed Daisy just what he meant. Daisy looked up over Toadsworth and saw many things a person need not see; Injured people lying around everywhere, buildings reduced to rubble, cars crushed under Giga Bowser's weight, and many other things too numerous to mention. Daisy was in shock at this sight...so much that she had nearly fainted.

"It just pains me that the princess is in such gosh-awful hands as of now." said Toadsworth, causing Daisy to look at him again, but she still had the shocked look on her face, "You'll at least be glad to know that no one was killed in this whole thing, and Master Mario and Master Luigi are resting well, even though they are in no condition to save the princess...oh, my...I hope she's alright..."

"Th...thanks for the heads-up, 'Toads...I'm...gonna go home now..." said Daisy, still amazed that Bowser did all of this. She slowly turned around and hopped back in the Power Flower and drove off.

A little later on, a few miles from her castle, Daisy had pulled over to the side of the street and was crying her eyes out, her head buried in her arms over the dashboard. Even though she was strong-willed, she couldn't take this horrific scene that she had just saw, and now knowing that the Mario Brothers are out of commission and her best friend was kidnapped by some deranged psychopathic beast, she just couldn't take it anymore. She continued to sniffle a bit, but then suddenly stopped. Her head stayed buried in her arms for a bit longer...but then...

"Peach...Mario...Luigi...everyone else in Shroom City..." Daisy said quietly under her arms.

All of a sudden, Daisy lifted her head up from her arms, but instead of a look of sorrow, she had a look that no one, and I mean NO ONE wants to be around when she had it: A look of rage. Her eyes were literally on fire, and she looked beyond angry, almost to the point her whole face was red. She had clearly not liked what Giga Bowser had done to her friends, and she was not going to take it anymore!

"...THAT SCALEBRAIN IS GONNA WISH HE WAS IN HELL AFER I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!!!!" she roared out loud, letting out her anger. With saying that, Daisy thrusted her foot down on the accelerator and sped off towards her next intended destination: Her castle.

What does Daisy have in store for the seemingly invincible Koopa King?

_End of Chapter 2_

knock, knock, knock!

Twilight: "Huh? Who in the world could that be?"

_Twilight gets up and answers the door..._

Daisy: "SURPRISE!"

Twilight: "Huh?!! Daisy? What're you doing here?!"

Daisy: "Hehe, I'd thought I'd come here and thank you personally for making me the hero in your story. It's about time I showed the world what I can REALLY do!"

Twilight: "Oh...I see. Sure, no problem. I've been a fan of yours for years, so I thought it was about time you got some due credit."

Daisy: "Awww...you're such a sweetie. So, what am I gonna do to Giga Bowser, huh?"

Twilight: "Haven't decided...yet. Guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter, huh?"

Daisy: "Aw, phooey...Oh well, how about a game of Mario Strikers until the next part?"

Twilight: "You're on!"

Daisy: "I call myself to play!"

Twilight: "Aw, darn...I'm best at playing as you...Ah, well...I'll be Luigi. You're going down, princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

Twlight: "Aww...crap! I can't beleive I lost to you on Mario Strikers, Daisy!"

Daisy: "Well, I guess it's true that I'm the Queen of Sprorts in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Twilight: "Yeah, I know you're good, but COME ON!! 16 to 5?! That's overkill!"

Daisy: "Heh...what can I say? I'm good at perfecting those Super Strikes, aren't I?"

Twilight: "Indeed...Well, anyhow, the next part's ready, so why don't we take a breather and see what happens, shall we?"

Daisy: "Sure thing!" I can't wait to see what happens!"

_Chapter 3- Prepare for Battle!_

_Meanwhile, In Dark Land..._

Giga Bowser had just returned to his castle, though now, his castle seemed more the size of his throne to him now, but thankfully, there was a rock ledge around that seemed to look like a throne to Giga Bowser, and it was just the size for him too. Down below, all of Bowser's minions stared in amazement on what had become of thier master. Giga Bowser noticed them and looked down at he small army of Hammer Brothers, Dark Koopatrols, and Fire Brothers. "**You, there!**" said Giga Bowser, pointing to the group of Fire Bros., "**I want some of you to forge a cage for my little guest, post-haste!**" The group of Fire Bros. didn't hesitate and sped off, beginning to work on making a cage for Princess Peach. The other groups of soldiers decided it was best to get out of King Bow...er...King GIGA Bowser's way as Giga Bowser went over to the throne-like stone structure and sat down, causing a loud rumble and a minor earthquake as he did. He then opened his clawed hand and loked at the tiny Princess Peach just lying there in grief.

"**Aw...don't be so down on yourself, my little cupcake. You'll get to liking it here, trust me!**" said Giga Bowser, which snapped Peach to attention.

"Okay, first off..." said Peach, getting to her feet and looking at the scary face of her kidnapper, "Stop calling me sweet names, becasue they will get you nowhere! Second off, I may have said that I would come willingly, but I never said I'd behave!"

Giga Bowser didn't like the tone in Peach's voice, even if it was barely audible to him. He was about to get very angry at the princess when another voice cut him off. "Huh? Papa is that you?!!" came the small voice from down below.

"Papa? Is that..?" questioned Peach, knowing who it just might be that spoke up.

Giga Bowser looked down and, sure enough, there was Bowser Jr. staring up at his now-collossal father. Giga Bowser smiled at his little son. "**Yep, it is, Junior! What do you think of the new me?**" he said.

"Whoa!! That's soooooooo awesome, Papa!" said Bowser Jr. jumping up and down for joy, but then he noticed someone in Giga Bowser's hand. "Hey, who do you got there in your hand, Papa?"

Giga Bowser smiled and leaned down to show Bowser Jr. that Peach was in his clawed hand. "Mama Peach!" said Bowser Jr., hugging Peach tightly.

Peach hadn't heard Bowser Jr. call her that for a long time, not since the Isle Delfino incident years ago, and she didn't like being called that, especially not by some scaly little scoundrel like Bowser Jr. Peach pried Bowser Jr. from her and said, "For the last time, I'm not your Mama!" she shouted.

Bowser Jr. looked as though he would cry, but Giga Bowser had just about had enough of Peach's attitude for one day. He quickly brought Peach up close to his face, causing Peach to fall down in his hand. "**Now you listen here, princess!**" he snarled, his voice almost deafening to Peach, "**Either you decide to behave, or I just may have myself a little Creme a la Peach for dinner tonight!**" Peach was stunned after hearing that, and became completely motionless in Giga Bowser's hand.

Soon, a group of Fire Brothers were at the feet of thier lord. "Lord Bowser, sir, we-" one started.

"**GIGA Bowser, you idiot!!**" roared the titanic turtle down at the Fire Bros.

"S-s-s-sorry..." the one Fire Brother whimpered, "Lord Giga Bowser, sir, we...have the cage you requested." A team of Sledge Brothers carried what appeared to look like a large bird cage near Giga Bowser's throne and set it down next to it.

"**Very well. You're all dismissed.**" said Giga Bowser, and everyone on the ground except Bowser Jr. went away, a little quickly, I might add.

Giga Bowser picked up the cage with his free hand, and opened the small door in it and tossed Peach inside. "**Why don't you stay in there for awhile until I can think of what to do to you.**" he said as he hung the cage from a stone spire rising out of the ground near him. "Hey, Papa! Can I be like you when I grow up?!" said Bowser Jr. from below.

Giga Bowser smiled down at his son. "**Who knows, son...you just might one day!**" chuckled Giga Bowser as he gently picked up his son and walked off into the distance.

Meanwhile in the cage, Peach just lay there, sniffling quietly. "Mario...Luigi...please...don't give up..."

_At Daisy's Castle in Sarasaland..._

Daisy stormed into the castle gates, stomping all the way, her feet stomps echoing throughout the hollow chamber. Daisy wasn't pleased at Giga Bowser's recent actions, and she was going to do something about it. She then went to what seemed to be just a bookcase in her living quarters, but there was a peculiar book there entitled "Glory Days of the Mushroom Kingdom" that stuck out a bit. When she pulled on the book, a loud CLUNK could be heard behind it, and the bookshelf started turning around, like it was a secret passegeway in all those old abandoned castles in those sort of stories. Thing is, this wasn't a secret passage, but a secret compartment holding a single treasure chest that was about the size of a foot locker. Attached to it was an envelope with Daisy's insignia on it, but the letter looked quite old. The envelope was open, and Daisy had then remembered her reading the letter a long time ago when she was younger. She took out the letter and read it to herself again. This is what was written:

_My Dearest Daisy,_

_You are a very strong-willed girl, even at a young age, and I hope you grow up to be a fantastic young woman to run Sarasaland in my stead. Though trouble has rarely ever happened here, I'm afraid there may be a time when you will have to protect it or someone you care for from danger. Enclosed inside this box is something I had your old friend Gunpei whip up before I passed on, but I was told to tell you that it has to age at least 10 years before it can be used properly. It is my wish that you use it for the right purposes and never to use it for your own needs. It will give you the power to combat evil and make you almost invincible. However, the effects will only last for about 2 hours before wearing off, and once you use this, you won't be able to use it again. It was the only way that this item would not be misused in the wrong hands. If you are reading this before it is time, then as my final wish, please refrain from opening this box until the time is needed. If it is time, then open it and use the item inside, and use it well, for with great power, there also bears great responsibility. I only wish that I could see you the way you are now, Daisy, but alas...it seems I won't. I hope for the best for you, and I always love you from the bottom of my heart._

_Signed, your Mother, Queen Flora. Sarasaland Date: April 19, 1989_

Daisy had tears running down her cheeks as she finished reading that last part of the letter. Her old friend Gunpei was not only her best friend in Sarasaland, but also quite the brilliant scientist in these parts. However, when she was about 10 years old, Gunpei died in a fatal car crash, and Daisy was really sad she had lost her best friend in Sarasaland. She later lost her mother to illness, leaving her alone to take the throne of Sarasaland. "Mommy...Gunpei..." she sniffled, "I promise I am using this for the greater good of all the people here in Sarasaland, as well as the entire Mushroom Kingdom. I hope I'm making you proud..."

With having said that, Daisy kicked off the rusty locks on the chest and opened it slowly. What was inside was a single mushroom, but one that looked way different from any other she had seen before. It was a bit larger than a standard Super Mushroom, and it also was blue in color with green spots instead of the usual red-and-white mix. Daisy carefully picked up the mushroom, having to use both hands because of it's size. She stared at it for a few moments, but then a stifling scent came from it, and Daisy had to set the mushroom down on her bed to cover her nose. "Whew! It's been aged alright..." she said, covering her nose.

Daisy knew, however, that she would have to use this special mushroom to save Peach, and hopefully give Giga Bowser a lesson he'd soon not forget. She didn't know exactly what powers this mushroom had, but it seemed to be the only thing that she had on her that proved useful...or so she first thought. She then remembered her outfit she had planned on using in the next Strikers Tournament, so she went to her closet, closed her windows, and quickly switched from her old Mario Strikers outfit to her new and improved one (the one from Mario Strikers Charged). She then looked at herself and said with a grin on her face, "Let's rock."

Daisy stepped outside with the special mushroom still in her hands, and when she was far out enough, she looked around to see if no one was around, then looked back at the mushroom in her hands. This mushroom, besides all the pictures of her, her mother, and Gunpei in her photo albums, was the last material possesion she had of them. "Mommy...Gunpei...this one's for you." she said, and she took a big bite out of the top part of the mushroom and swallowed it. When she swallowed the part in her mouth, the remainder of the mushroom disintegrated in her hands, not even leaving an ash. _Guess this is what mommy meant by only using it once._ thought Daisy, _Let's just hope it was worth it..._

Daisy then started feeling something weird about her. She looked at herself and noticed that the outline of her was glowing a bright purple color, and soon wisps of purple light began surrounding her. At first she was afraid, but Daisy soon realized that this was probably the powers of the mushroom being channeled into her, so she shut her eyes calmly and let the energy flow into her.

Soon, however, Daisy felt a sharp pinch in her back. She opened her eyes and saw that something seemed amiss. She looked behind her to see that the entrance to the castle seemed a little further down than she remembered, not to mention a bit smaller than normal, and it seemed to be getting further away and smaller by the second. That's when it hit Daisy: she was getting bigger in size! "Oh...my..." said Daisy looking downwards and seeing the ground get further away as she continued to grow. The purple energy continued to swirl around her, and it was beginning to get brighter, almost to a whitish-purple color. Soon, the lights around her ceased, and the feeling of her getting bigger had come to a stop.

Daisy looked around her and saw that everything, including her own castle, were a lot smaller than she was now. Judging by her castle, she had roughly grown to about the same size as our Giga Bowser. To Daisy's further amazement, her Mario Strikers Charged outfit had grown with her, probably due to the swirling purple lights she had seen a few moments ago. Daisy had a look of awe on her face as she scanned her surroundings once more. Soon, Daisy gave a relaxed sigh, albeit a somewhat loud one to anyone that would've been in the area if there was anyone. Daisy then looked into the distance, seeing the Mushroom Kingdom over the horizon. Daisy turned to face it, and said the words that would make her soon feel a surge of courage and confidnce flow through her...

"_Giga Bowser...you're days are numbered, and as much as I have anything to say, that number is...zero._" she said with a somewhat cruel smile on her face. Daisy then looked to make sure no one was below her, then when she saw that the path was clear, she took her first step towards the Mushroom Kingdom, ready to put a stop to Giga Bowser's plans once and for all.

_End of Chapter_

Daisy: "WHOA!! How'd you know that I've always wanted to be taller than most buildings?!"

Twilight: "Eh, it's a knack I have."

Daisy: "Aw, yeah! This is gonna rock! Lemme at that lamebrain turtle!"

Twilight: "Easy, Daisy...easy...You'll get your fair share of him soon, trust me. We'll have to wait for chapter four...or maybe five if it goes like that..."

Daisy: "Aw, I hate waiting! Hey! How about a round of Mario Golf Toadstool Tour while we wait?"

Twilight: "Okay, but on one little condition..."

Daisy: "And that is...?"

Twilight: "You have to play as Diddy Kong."

Daisy: "Alright, mister, you've got yourself a challenger! I'll show you who's boss this time as well!"

Twilight: "Bring it on, princess!"


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight: "Just how long did that golf match last...?"

Daisy: "Too long...I'm wiped out..."

Twilight: "Well, I guess we'd better take a break and keep telling the story."

Daisy: "Yeah...well, enough stalling then! Let's get this story back underway!"

Twilight: "You got it! Now where was I...? silent for a few moments ...Oh, right! Now I remember! Ahem..."

_Chapter 4- A Whipping-and-a-Half_

As the now-giant-sized Daisy approached the Mushroom Kingdom, she could see from her vantage point the destruction that Giga Bowser had caused to Shroom City awhile back. She didn't want to spook any of the Mushroom Folk with her new size, so she quickly hid behind a large hill nearby, although she had to sit down to completely conceal herself.

_There's gotta be a way I can get to Dark Land without anyone seeing me..._ thought Daisy as she scratched her head. It was then she happened to notice a large warp pipe, and this one had a foreboding skull-and-crossbones mark embedded on it. This only meant that the pipe led to Dark Land. Daisy smiled and quietly headed towards the warp pipe, and crawled into it. It was a tad of a tight fit, but by sucking her gut in a bit, she was able to slip inside and warp instatly to the outskirts of Dark Land. She knew that in a matter of time, she'd be facing Giga Bowser, and she hoped that the power of the mushroom her mother and Gunpei left her was enough to take him down...

_Meanwhile, near (Giga) Bowser's Castle..._

Peach sat in the cage quietly and somberly, hoping that the Mario Bros. would come to her aid once again...but after the beating that Giga Bowser gave to them, they may not come soon enough. Suddenly, the ground started shaking a bit, and Peach looked up to see that Giga Bowser, along with Bowser Jr. in his hands, had returned to the scaly tyrant's new throne. Giga Bowser sat down and placed Bowser Jr. on the ground. He then looked to see Peach in her new "home".

"**So, enjoying the view, my sweet little pink princess?**" asked Giga Bowser.

Peach wiped her eyes of any remaining tears and looked at Giga Bowser out of the corner of her eye. "It could use a woman's touch, THAT's for sure." she said somewhat in a gruff voice.

"**Are you STILL sour that I defeated those pesky plumbers so easily?**" asked Giga Bowser, noticing that Peach was being a bit stuck-up to him again.

"I am a little, but I know they'll come and rescue me! They always do, and they always will!" said Peach, sounding confident.

"**You just don't get it, do you?**" said Giga Bowser, smiling cruelly, "**If I had done any more to those two pasta-eating plumbers, they wouldn't even be able to walk, let alone fight me again! Your heroes are zeroes now, Peach, and they know that they can't stand up to me, much less even look me in the eye!**"

Peach heard all of this, but despite the fact that she was confident in the Mario Bros. abilities, she was secretly having some doubts about it now, after what Giga Bowser just said. Regardless, she knew she had to stay strong, and turned to face Giga Bowser. "I know they'll come for me, even if they die trying..." she sniffled a bit from saying that.

"**Poor little Peach...always so kind and heartwarming to the very end...GACK! Makes me almost sick!**" said Giga Bowser, coughing up a fireball from his mouth, which was sent towards a rock near the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Before this conversation went on, however, a lone Hammer Brother came stumbling up to the base of Giga Bowser's throne. The Hammer Brother looked pretty beat up. He wasn't bleeding or anything, but had bruises and scrapes all over him, as if he had been in quite a battle...

"My...my...my Lord!" squeaked the Hammer Brother. Giga Bowser barely heard his tiny minion, so he leaned downaward to get into hearing range.

"**What is it? This had better be important!**" said Giga Bowser, glaring at the Hammer Brother.

"It...it...it's terrible! Dark Land is under attack!" moaned the Hammer Brother.

Peach's soul lifted when she heard that. Perhaps the Mario Bros. did come and try to rescue her (or perhaps someone else...)! Giga Bowser, on the other hand, was not pleased that someone, or perhaps something, was invading his home turf.

"**Is that so? Well, don't just stand there! Send in the troops to take care of the threat!**" he bellowed. the Hammer Brother gave a quick salute then sped off towards the castle. A few minutes later, a whole mass of Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros., Sumo Bros., Sledge Brothers, and Fire Brothers, all led by a gang of Dark Koopatrols, were standing in front of Giga Bowser. "**Find out what's threatening my land and get rid of it! No excuses!!**" Giga Bowser ordered. The mass of troops then quickly set off into the distance, ready to take on whatever it was that was invading Dark Land.

A few minutes later...the entire squad that Giga Bowser had sent out came running past Giga Bowser, screaming their heads off.

"**What?! You little cowards! What could the Mario Bros. possibly do to scare off an entire battalion like that?!**" roared Giga Bowser, ticked off that the entire squad were like a flock of chickens.

"Hey, Daddy! Let me go and take care of those two! I'll make ya proud!" came Bowser Jr.'s voice from below.

Giga Bowser looked down at his son and smiled. "**All right, then, I'll leave those pint-sized plumbers to you, son. Go and show 'em who's boss!**" said Giga Bowser.

"Yeah! I'll kick them into next week!" said Bowser Jr.

"**Atta, boy, Junior!**" said Giga Bowser, scooting his son along. Soon, Bowser Jr. was out of Giga Bowser's sight and Giga Bowser turned his attention to Peach in her cage. "**In their state, Junior will make mincemeat outta those plumbers! Consider your hopes gone, my little princess!**"

Peach sunk to her knees and sniffled. _Please...be careful you two..._ she thought to herself, both her and Giga Bowser not knowing who _really_ was coming to her rescue...

_A little ways away..._

"Hee hee hee!" chuckled Bowser Jr., knowing that after his father beat the Mario Brothers almost into nothing, he was going ot have an easy time taking those two down. What he didn't know what that he was about to get something ingrained into his head that would later forever haunt him.

Soon, Bowser Jr. came to a clearing, the same one that the squad was at a few minutes ago. Bowser Jr., being the careful and somewhat smart child he was, looked around for any sign of trouble. The only thing that he noticed was a little different was what appeared to be a large crater in the center of the clearing. What's more weird, though, was that it wasn't shaped like any other crater he had seen before. It wasn't just a large circle like any other, but more of a unique shape. He couldn't quite make out the shape from his vantage point, though.

"Whoa...I don't think the Mario Brothers did this..." said Bowser Jr. to himself.

Suddenly, a loud **BOOM** startled Bowser Jr. and caused him to fall on his back. A large cloud of dust was lifted up, and Bowser Jr. coughed and sputterted in the dusty area. Bowser Jr. got to his feet just as the dust cloud lifted, only to see a large, gold-colored object right in front of him. It looked metallic in appearance, as well. Bowser Jr. carefully stepped a few steps back and looked at the strange object. "What the-what in the heck is that thing?!" said Bowser Jr. out loud.

"_THING? Who're you calling a thing?!_" came a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Bowser Jr. jumped when he heard the loud voice. "HUH? Who said that? Show yourself so I can beat ya up!" he said, putting up his fists like an 80's-style boxer.

"_Up here!_" came the voice again.

"Huh?" said Bowser Jr. in a confused tone. He looked up, but when he saw what...or rather, WHO it was that was talking to him, he turned white as a Boo. There, standing almost the same height as his father, was Daisy in all her glory, giving a smiling glare down at Giga Bowser's diminuative son. Bowser Jr. just continued to stare at Daisy, unable to move from the shock of seeing the princess of Sarasaland like this. In fact, besides at the sports tournaments, this was the first time he had seen Daisy face-to-face...or rather in this case, face-to-foot.

Daisy knew that he'd be afriad of her, and just chuckled a bit before bending down towards Bowser Jr. But when she got close to him, Bowser Jr. suddenly snapped out of his shocked state and ran screaming like a baby in the opposite direction. Daisy, however, had other plans. Even though Bowser Jr. was running as fast as his little stubby legs could let him, Daisy easily grabbed Bowser Jr.'s tiny tail with her thumb and forefinger and hoisted him up high. Little Bowser Jr. continued to scream like the little kid he was (no pun intended) the entire time Daisy hoisted him up, and soon, Bowser Jr. was right in front of Daisy's large face, with her looking at him square on.

"_Hey, quiet down, you little whiny brat!_" Daisy's voice boomed. Bowser Jr. immediately stopped and looked at her, almost totally petrified.

"_That's better._" said Daisy, and she set Bowser Jr. in her other open hand, "_Now, I only got something to ask you, then I'll let you go._"

"What? What is it? I'll talk, but don't do anything to meeeee!!" whined Bowser Jr., who was clearly knowledgeable about what Daisy could do to him at that size.

"_Look, I'll let you go if you just tell me where your father and Peach are._" said Daisy, trying to sound calm.

"T-t-they're right over that mountain pass!" said Bowser Jr., pointing towards a jagged range of mountains. Anyone of normal size would find these hard to go over, but to Daisy, they could probably be traversed easily.

"_You'd better not be lying..._" said Daisy, knowing very well how the Koopas like to lie.

"Would I lie to a beautiful girl like you, especially one that can squash me flat as a Goomba?!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"_Aww...you're kinda sweet sometimes..._" said Daisy, taking in Bowser Jr.'s sentiment, but her calm look went to stern in a few moments, "_Well, then...I have a message for your dad...Tell him that I'm coming for him, and he's going down!_"

"How am I supposed to tell him if you're holding onto me?!" asked Bowser Jr., but he'd soon regret saying that...

Daisy gave a smug smile and said, "_I think I know how. Hope you like to fly!_"

Before Bowser Jr. could say anything, Daisy took her open hand (with Bowser Jr. still on it) and winded it up, like she had a baseball in her hand, and shot Bowser Jr. forward, with him screaming all the way into the distance. Daisy smiled at her show of pure strength, but knew that her main goal was to take down Giga Bowser and rescue her friend. She took a deep breath, and stared towards the mountian range Bowser Jr. had pointed out earlier, knowing very well that her greatest challenge was about to start...

_End of Chapter 4_

Daisy: "Does this mean...?"

Twilight: "Yep, the final showdown is next chapter!"

Daisy: "YAHOO!! I can't wait for it!"

Twilight: "Patience, Daisy...you'll get plenty of action on the next chapter."

Daisy: "While we wait, how about a round of Mario Kart DS? I brought my personalized one. Like the colors?"

Twilight: "Wow...it's gold...like your dress."

Daisy: "Yeah, I thought it looked cool. Plus, my insignia's on it, too!"

Twilight: "Alright, then! Just no snaking, okay?"

Daisy: "I wouldn't dream of it! (thinks to self: _Hehehe...sucker..._)"


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight: "HAH! Thought you could outsnake me, huh? You're a sneaky one, princess!"

Daisy: "Aww, phooey! Hey, I almost had you on Moo Moo Farm with that Spiny Shell!"

Twilight: "Yeah, I admit you did, but I crossed the finish line just before I got smacked with it. Too little, too late, huh?"

Daisy: "Yeah, I guess so...Hey, speaking of little...I wonder what happened to Bowser Jr. after I tossed him?"

Twilight: "All that and more will be revealed here, the final chapter of our story."

Daisy: "Then stop stalling and start narrating! I wanna kick some butt!"

Twilight: nervously "Hehe..okay..."

_Chapter 5- Titan vs. Titaness_

_At Giga Bowser's Throne..._

"**Look, just admit it already, princess! The Mario Brothers are not gonna save you this time!**" complained Giga Bowser, fed up with the princesses' false hopes. What Giga Bowser and Peach didn't know was that Giga Bowser was half-right about this. Not entirely though...

"I don't care! They will save me, and you will fall again!" said Peach, her eyes full of tears. Peach had not felt this strong since she saved the Mario Brothers and her Toad helpers from Bowser on Vibe Island a couple years back. If she had Perry with her, things would be different right now.

"**Pshaw!**" grumbled Giga Bowser, "**What can those pint-sized plumbers do to me while I'm like this?!**"

As if to answer his statement, Giga Bowser suddenly heard something coming whizzing through the sky. As he turned to see what it was, he suddenly got konked on the forehead by a small object, which then landed in his hand. As it turned out, it was Bowser Jr. Giga Bowser was shocked beyond reason that what he thought was the Mario Brothers had somehow sent his son careeneing through the sky and back to him! Giga Bowser had fumes coming out of his ears, which signaled that he had had enough.

"**You cheapskate of a son! How could you let the Mario Brothers whip you like that?!!**" yelled Giga Bowser to his son, his voice practically almost making the area around him shake.

"B-b-b-but...Daddy...it wasn't-" Bowser Jr. started.

"**Ah, shut up, Junior!**" Giga Bowser interrupted, "**Well, as the old saying goes: If you want something done RIGHT, you gotta do it yourself! Junior, do Dark Land a favor and watch your "Mom" for awhile! I've got some bugs to get out of my yard!**"

With that, Giga Bowser set an injured Bowser Jr. next to Peach inside the cage. Soon, Giga Bowser then spoke again. "**So where're they at?**" he asked in a gruff manner.

"O-o-over t-t-t-there..." stuttered Bowser Jr., pointing at the nearest mountain range, "But, daddy, it's like I was about to say, it's not-"

"**That's all I needed to hear from you, Junior! Now stay with Peach until I get back, hopefully with two squished plumbers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" said Giga Bowser, laughing his head off and being ignorant that his son was trying to warn him of something (of which we all know what "it" is...wink, wink!). Giga Bowser then turned to face the mountain range and strolled off for it, ready to get rid of the Mario Brothers once and for all...or so he thought.

In the cage, though he was not exactly the most trustworthy character of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach went over to Bowser Jr. and sat down. "What did you mean by, 'It wasn't...'?" she asked. Bowser Jr., still a bit bruised then said, "It...it was..."

_A bit ways away..._

Giga Bowser stomped through Dark Land, frustrated once agian that his minions and even his own son couldn't do anything right. Soon, he had reached the mountain range Junior had spoke of, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, besides the glum dark clouds that surounded the land as usual. Giga Bowser was getting fed up, and he was almost thinking that his son had said this just to get out of doing the dirty work.

But before Giga Bowser did anything else, he heard a loud _WHOOSH!_ sound right from behind him. Giga Bowser quickly turned around to see what had made the sound, but he didn't see anything. Just the air in front of him. Giga Bowser knew better, however, that someone, or something, was there, and he was fed up enough as it is. "**Who's there? Show yourself!**" he roared.

Then...she made her appearance. Daisy had gotten Giga Bowser to turn around, giving the opportunity for a first strike, and she had the perfect first strike in mind: Her fabled Torpedo Strike! Daisy lept up into the air behind Giga Bowser, preparing the strike. Giga Bowser heard all the commotion behind him and turned around, but the only thing he saw was Daisy's foot come slicing across his face...

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_" Daisy gave her battle cry and smacked Giga Bowser right upside his scaly head, and with the power of her Torpedo Strike as well! Giga Bowser felt this, and BOY did he feel it! Soon after the kick connected, Giga Bowser was sent flying, but not as hard as someone of Bowser Jr.'s size, though it was far enough to send Giga Bowser right back near Peach's cage. In fact, with her perfect sense of aim, Daisy had made Giga Bowser have a soft landing...on his castle!

Giga Bowser was stunned for a few moments before shaking his head and looking at where he landed. He then realized that he landed right on his castle. "**WHAT!! Awwwww!!! It took me years to build this one!**" he wailed, but then noticed who had hit him before and gave him a splitting headache. Standing a few yards (to them at least) away was Daisy, looking at Giga Bowser with a very serious glare. It was then Giga Bowser realized that Daisy had somehow become about the same size of him, and she looked like she was ready to rumble.

"**So, that's it, huh?**" said Giga Bowser, getting up from the debris that was his castle, "**The Mario Brothers couldn't do it themselves, so they sent a tomboy of a princess to rescue Peach! HAH! If the Mario Brothers couldn't stop me, what makes you think you will, even if you're the same size as me?!**"

Daisy wasn't liking Giga Bowser's tone, or anything else about him for that matter. "_I'm here to take back Peach, and you are going down, Giga Bowser!_" Daisy said, pointing at him.

"**HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!**" Giga Bowser laughed, his gut almost hurting from doing so, "**So, the princess of Sarasaland wants to play the hero? Well, just because you got in a cheap shot doesn't mean that you'll win! I got more power than you and the Mario Brothers combined! What makes you think you can even touch me?**"

"_Funny, you seemed to be in real pain when I kicked your scaly butt halfway to Tuesday a minute back!_" Daisy said, but that got on Giga Bowser's last nerve.

Soon, the two titans ran towards each other, locking hands and claws in close combat. The battle to stop Giga Bowser had finally began...

Meanwhile, in the cage, Peach had seen everything that had happened, and was quite awestruck at how not the Mario Brothers, but rather Princess Daisy herself had come to rescue her, not to mention the size increase! "Daisy? Wow...I knew she was strong-hearted, but I never thought she'd do this for me..." Peach said with a smile. She then went to the end of the cage and started cheering Daisy's name to show some encouragement.

Back on the battlefield, the two combatants were not slowing down, and the land around them was getting quite messed up due to the fight. If this had taken place in a more populated area, there would be a serious toll on the Mushroom Kingdom, but that was Daisy's plan to take on Giga Bowser in someplace less populated, for she didn't want any more harm done to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy lunged forward with a few rights and lefts, but Giga Bowser, despite his bulk, quickly dodged each blow. Giga Bowser then swiped at Daisy a few times, but with her keen agility, Daisy also dodged each swipe. As the last swipe was dodged, Daisy promptly jumped up and over Giga Bowser, stomping his head Mario Brothers-style and making the trademark noise. Giga Bowser, having already gotten a Torpedo Strike to the head, held his head in pain as Daisy stomped on it.

"**You're not half-bad, pretty princess!**" said Giga Bowser, "**But I think it's time we stepped this up!**" Having said that, Giga Bowser inhaled deeply and turned around at Daisy, who had just landed behind Giga Bowser with a thundering **BOOM**. Giga Bowser then let loose a jet of fire from his mouth, sending it right in Daisy's direction. Daisy turned to see it coming, but didn't have enough time to completely dodge the blast. She dove out of the way, but her lower half got in the blast before she completely got out of the way, leaving some burn marks on her outfit. It was a good thing these new outfits were specially designed to be fireproof, else Daisy may have been a leg shorter right now.

Daisy got to her feet and scowled at Giga Bowser, her temper almost getting to its limits. As we all well know, Daisy is kind and caring, but if she's crossed, you'd best stay out of her way! Daisy was about to launch a counter-attack when she saw some boulders lying nearby that, surprisingly enough, were about the size of a soccer ball to her. This gave Daisy an idea, albeit a somewhat daring one. She picked up one of the boulders in her hand and twirled it around like a basketball.

"_Hey, Giga Doofus! CATCH!!_" yelled Daisy, and she promptly threw the boulder right towards Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser, though he was a bit drained from firing that intense blast from before, ducked out of the way, turning around to see it go whizzing over his head. Giga Bowser chuckled as he turned back around to face Daisy.

"**HA! Ya missed!**" yelled Giga Bowser, but that first boulder was only a distraction. During the time he was occupied, Daisy had set up a shot with another boulder, this time using it as a soccer ball! As Giga Bowser finished that sentence, she let loose a hard kick to the boulder, sending it streaking towards Giga Bowser at high speeds (surprised the boulder didn't break from her kicking it...). The boulder was going so fast, it almost looked like a meteor was heading for Giga Bowser! As fast as it was, Giga Bowser didn't dodge it in time and took the full force of the blow, with the boulder shattering to pieces upon impact to Giga Bowser's chest area. Giga Bowser reeled back, landing on his back like a turtle on it's shell.

Daisy then saw this as a very utmost opportunity to try and end this somewhat deadly game, and she ran towards Giga Bowser at high speed. Giga Bowser, still stuck on his back, struggled to get up, but he was stuck like a turtle should be in that situation. Daisy had just come up to Giga Bowser and suddenly stopped a few feet (to her) in front of him. She raised her left arm up and brought her hand to a fist, looking as if she was about to strike him down. She lunged her fist to the ground, giving off another battle cry...

...but she wasn't aiming for Giga Bowser. Rather, she had hit the ground just around Giga Bowser's tail area. At first, only the impending shockwave from Daisy's fist hitting the ground was heard, not to mention felt. It was so strong, that the cage Peach was in fell from it's place and cracked open like it was made of wood. Peach saw this as an opportunity and scrambled out of the cage, with Bowser Jr. following close behind. Soon, the shockwave had stopped, and everything fell silent, save for the wind in the air. Giga Bowser, still on his back, arched his head up to look at Daisy, who had a smug smile on her face.

"**You have to work on your aim, princess!**" he bellowed.

"_Actually...my aim was perfect...as always!_" said Daisy, and unbeknowest to Giga Bowser, the hand that Daisy used to strike the ground was flat on it, her fingers spread out. It was then, after Daisy had finished that sentence, that she knew it was time to end this. She then took her hand planted on the ground and gave it a quick twist...

KER-BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!! Suddenly, spires of rock and crystal erupted from the ground, and the force of them caused Giga Bowser to be sent straight up into the air, hundereds of feet up! For any who don't know, that was the technique Daisy would later use at the Strikers Charged Tournament: Her Crystal Smash! Daisy then saw Giga Bowser high up in the air, and she saw this as the way to end it once and for all. Daisy then, with all the power in her legs, jumped straight up to meet Giga Bowser, and did she ever JUMP!

Soon, Daisy felt the power of the mushroom that was left by her mother and Gunpei kick in again. She felt incredible strength in her body, and she knew that she had to use it now or never. Her body then glowed a turquoise blue, and she finally met up with Giga Bowser in the sky. Giga Bowser, for the first time since achieving his newfound power, felt scared to the point he'd have a heart attack. The energy around Daisy flowed and soon, Daisy held her left arm up in the air, and fragments of rock and crystal started to bond with her arm and hand.

(Quick author's note: As of the time I am writing this, the move Daisy is about to do is unnamed, but we know it as her Mega Strike.)

Giga Bowser felt fear run through him, and he did the only thing a turtle like him could do at a time like this: Withdraw into his shell and hope to soften the upcoming blow.

"_Now, Giga Bonehead..._" came Daisy's voice, echoing through the skies, "_You're FINISHED!!_"

With saying that, Daisy lunged her now-encased arm forward with extreme prejudice and a deafening sonic boom could be heard upon the impact of Daisy's fist to Giga Bowser's shell. This caused Giga Bowser to be sent flying straight down to the ground, causing another deafening sound almost like the sound coming from a nuclear explosion, and causing a VERY large crater to be formed where he landed.

The battle was over...Daisy had won...but was Giga Bowser totally finished off?

Well...in a sense...

After the dust had settled, a dazed and bruised Bowser had awoken to find himself on the ground. record scratch Wait a second, here!! BOWSER?! Yes, that's correct. For some strange reason, Bowser had lost his Giga powers and had reverted back to his normal ugly self, not to mention his normal size as well. Bowser, though completely dazed, immediately knew that his powers were gone.

"What the...HEY!!! What happened to my powers?!" he yelled out loud.

"They're gone, you fiend you." came a feminine voice, which turned out to be Peach. Bowser looked to see Peach standing there right in front of him, her arms crossed, and her face having a smug smile.

Bowser was quite angry that his powers were gone, but soon, he gave off a low chuckle. "Ah, who cares? At least I still got you, and the Mario Brothers still think that I'm Giga!" he said with a laugh at the end.

"I don't think my friend here agrees with you." said Peach, still keeping her smug expression.

"Hunh? What friend?" asked Bowser, confused at Peach's statement.

Instead of answering, Peach simply pointed up and behind Bowser. Bowser turned around, and guess who was there...?

Yep, it was Daisy, now quite literally TOWERING over the once-high-and-mighty Bowser. Bowser turned paler than an eskimo at the sight of the gigantic Daisy. Daisy then got a smile and leaned down until her face was right next to Bowser, who was so scared siff, he couldn't move.

"_Boo._" said Daisy sarcastically.

Bowser then somehow found his legs again, and soon ran off faster than you can say "Mama Mia". As Bowser ran off, Daisy wasn't quite done yet, and she promptly grabbed Bowser by the tail with her thumb and forefinger and hoisted him up, just like she did his son earlier. Bowser had wide eyes as he stared into Daisy's larger ones.

"_So, all you are is a coward who hides behind his powers? You're more pathetic than I first thought, scale-for-brains!_" said Daisy, her voice almost making Bowser deaf.

"You good-for-nothing princess of a good-for-nothing kingdom! PUT ME DOWN!!!" yelled Bowser at the top of his lungs.

Daisy then got a very stern look on her face for a few moments after hearing Bowser's insult, but it soon turned into a somewhat playful smile. "_Well, alright...I will..._" said Daisy. Bowser sighed with relief, but it was too soon to do so, since Daisy then had another cross look. "_Right after I send you on a one-way trip to nowhere!!_" she bellowed, and soon, Daisy threw Bowser foward with all the force she could muster, and Bowser screamed the whole way, disappearing into the sky.

Peach watched from the ground all that Daisy had did, and was relieved that Bowser was gone, even if just for now. Daisy then looked down at her small friend. "_So, you want a lift back home?_" she asked. Peach gave an OK sign and Daisy lowered her hand down so Peach could climb on. The two princess then left Dark Land and headed home.

_Back in Peach's Castle..._

The Mario Brothers were up and going again. It's a good thing Mario kept a supply of Megavitamins around for just such emergencies, else they would've been stuck in the hospital for a lot longer. They were pacing back and forth, trying to find out a way to defeat Giga Bowser, and of course, not knowing he had just been defeated a few minutes ago.

"Geez, Mario, what're we gonna do?" asked Luigi.

"I dunno, bro, but we have to think of something to defeat that creep!" said Mario.

"That won't be nessecary, Mario." came a feminine voice that just came in the room. Mario and Luigi turned to see Peach standing there in the doorway of her room, smiling at the brothers.

"Peach!!" clamored both brothers, who then ran over to her to hug her.

"It's okay, guys...I'm alright." said Peach, returning the hug to each brother.

"How did you escape?" asked Mario.

"Well...let's just say I had some help." said Peach.

"Some help? Who?" asked Luigi.

"She's right outside on the balcony. Follow me." said Peach.

The Mario Brothers were a bit confused, but followed Peach out onto her room balcony, but all that was seen out there was the sky and Toad Town down below. "I don't get it, Peach...where's this help you said you had?" asked Mario.

"_Right here, sweeties!_" came a loud voice from the right. Mario and Luigi turned to see Daisy, still giant-sized looking down at the brothers and smiling and waving at them. Both brothers just stood there for a few moments before...

"MAMA MIA!!!!" they both said in unison.

"_Heh...thought I'd get that reaction from you two!_" said Daisy in a joking manner.

"Peach...you'd-a better explain this..." said Mario, quite nervous to be around a giant Daisy.

Peach then told the whole story, with Daisy filling in for a few parts.

"So, Giga Bowser is just Bowser now, and Daisy rescued you?" asked Luigi.

"_Yep, and I did a great job, didn't I?_" said Daisy, smiling.

"Sure did! So, what're you going to do until the powers wear off?" asked Mario.

"_I think I'll help with some of the Shroom City cleanup. With me the way I am now, I'm sure they'd like some help!_" said Daisy.

"Well said, Daisy." said Peach, and everyone hopped onto Daisy's right hand and she set off for Shroom City, being careful where she stepped, of course. But during the trip, Luigi brought up a question. "Hey, Mario...?" he asked.

"Hmm?" wondered Mario.

"Where do you think Bowser is now?" asked Luigi.

"Heck if I know..." said Mario.

_Somewhere far away..._

"Ugghh...ow, my head..." said Bowser as he came to. He then found himself on a sparkling platform in the middle of a vast space field. This only meant he was in one place, and one alone: Final Destination! Seems Daisy had thrown Bowser so hard, he wound up here somehow!

"HUNH?! Hey, what'm I doing back here?!" he yelled out loud, getting to his feet.

"_You're here to face your punishment for disloyalty!!_" came a loud voice. Soon, Master Hand reappeared in front of Bowser.

"Pfffeh!" Bowser snorted, seeing Master Hand in front of him, "You know very well that I can beat the snot outta you even without being Giga Bowser! Bring it on, you stitched nightmare!"

"_If so...then how about BOTH of us?!_" said Master Hand.

"Both...?" wondered Bowser, not knowing what Master Hand meant, "What're you talking about?!"

"_He's talking about ME!_" came another voice from behind Bowser. Bowser jumped up and around to see another floating hand behind him, this one we know as Crazy Hand!

"What the...?!" exclaimed Bowser, clearly seeing he was outnumbered here.

"_Hehehe...Someone's been a naughty little turtle!!_" came Crazy Hand's voice.

"_Now, you will pay the price for your disloyalty!!_" said Master Hand.

Bowser looked back and forth between the two hands around him, feeling scared and frustrated at the same time. Soon, Bowser blurted out the only thing on his mind right now...

"I'll get that Princess!!!!!"

_End of Story_

Daisy: "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I rule! I rule!"

Twilight: "Whew...thought I'd never finish this story..."

Daisy: "Yeah, but you did a fantastic job, right down to my Mega Strike!"

Twilight: "You still haven't named that, have you?"

Daisy: "I dunno..."

Twilight: sigh "Oh, well...at least I had a great guest during he majority of the story."

Daisy: "Well, let's hope I can come again!"

Twilight: "Why not stay here? I could use some company."

Daisy: "Hmmm...ah, sure, why not? I'll just call Peach and tell her I'm on vacation for a bit."

Twilight: "Just don't stay on too long...I dunno how much a call from here to the Mushroom Kingdom will be on my bill."


	6. Bonus Story!

Twilight: "Thought it was over, didn't you?! Surprise! I thought that since this story was a bit shorter than most of my others, I'd share this little mini-story I wrote in my spare time one day. Enjoy this little bonus story!"

**Mario Golf: A Short Story**

A quick story by TwilightPrince

It was a beautiful summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone was gathered about the Mushroom Kingdom Golf Courses for the Toadstool Tour, a special event held only once a year. Everyone was doing great. Mario was in the lead at 5 over par, with Luigi, Daisy and Peach following close. Wario and Waluigi were in 7th and 8th overall, and they were just mumbling about how those Mario Bros. always seem to be better at sports than they are. As for Bowser...well...he's in dead last...as always.

"Grrraagh!" Bowser growled to himself as he was sitting behind the stands, waiting for his turn, "This is crazy! I am the King of the Koopas! I shouldn't be in last!!"

Then Bowser remembered something...and then got another evil plan on his mind. He ducked into his shell, and a moment later, he came out holding a lightning bolt in his hand (the same ones used in the Mario Kart series). Bowser chuckled to himself, "Let's see them hit the ball when they're the same size as it! Heh, heh, heh!"

Bowser, even though he was big and very noticible, somehow crept onto the golf course and hid behind a large tree. Oddly enough, the tree was wide enough for him to hide behind. Bowser peered around the corner of the tree to see Daisy and her caddy, Peach, come up to take thier shot. _Perfect, I'll deal with them first._ thought Bowser with a menacing smile on his face.

But just as Bowser was about to throw the lightning bolt, a yell came from behind him. "Runaway Chain-Chomp! Run for your lives!" The voice belonged to Waluigi, and him and Wario were running away, sure enough, from a rouge Chain-Chomp that had somehow gotten loose on the course...and the Wario Bros. and the Chain-Chomp were heading straight for Bowser!

Meanwhile, on the course, Daisy was busy setting up her tee and ball for her shot. If she could make a hole-in-one on this shot, she'd tie for second with Luigi. Otherwise, she would stay in third, and the par on this hole was only three. Daisy set her ball on her tee and went over to clean her club, since it had gotten a little dirty on the last hole due to a sand trap. Strangely, the little Chain-Chomp event was going unnoticed by everyone else on the course.

Back over to Bowser...as the Warios and the Chain-Chomp were closing in, all Bowser could do is yell in fear as the Warios passed by him and the Chain-Chomp violently shot him into the sky, right towards the golf course. While in the air, Bowser's grip on the lightning bolt had slipped, and much to his already bad-enough-luck, the lightning bolt struck him on the head, shrinking him down instantly to about slightly larger than a golf ball. He plummeted down towards the earth below him, hoping to himself that he would survive the impact. To be sure, he went down shell-first, since that was the hardest part of him (next to his head). He then landed with a SMACK! on the ground.

Bowser was dizzy from the impact, but he looked up and saw that he was okay, save except for a splitting headache and the fact he was shrunk for the next few minutes. "Urrrgghhh..." he groaned to himself, holding his head, "This can't get any worse, can it?"

(_Quick note from author: You know as well as I do that he __**shouldn't**__ have said that!_)

Bowser then saw to him the most unimaginable sight...it was Daisy. Except that to him she was literally towering over him! Bowser looked at her with a stargazed look, admiring how pretty she looks to him at this perspective. _Whoa..._ thought Bowser, still staring at her, _Maybe I should consider kidnapping her next time..._

There was something awkward though...Daisy didn't seem to notice the now-tiny Bowser down below her. In fact, she was looking behind her, and talking to someone as well. "_Hey, Peach!_" said Daisy, her voice echoing around the transfixed Bowser, "_I betcha 10 coins that I can sink this one with my eyes closed!_"

"_You're on!_" came Peach's voice, distant, but still a little loud.

Bowser then shook off his goo-goo-eyed look and then realized that he was lying on his back, not to mention that he was somehow still a few feet from the ground (to him at least). He turned his head downwards and saw that he had landed directly on Daisy's tee, and her ball had slipped off into a small pond nearby. Upon seeing this, Bowser's eyes went wide with fear, and he knew what was coming next.

Daisy then turned around to face her ball, but true to her word, her eyes were closed, and she couldn't see that her ball had slipped away and that now she was about to whack Bowser at least a couple hundred yards away. Bowser, scared out of his mind, struggled as hard as he could to get up, but like any turtle on its back, this seemed impossible. Daisy's golf club patted against Bowser's tail area a few times, probably because since her eyes were closed, she wanted to make sure she was hitting the "ball" and not thin air.

Soon, however, Daisy pulled her club back, ready to swing. Bowser knew he couldn't escape this, so he did the only thing he could: He withdrew into his shell, and waited for the worst. "_FORE!!!_" came Daisy's loud voice, and with that...WHACK!!!

Bowser went flying through the air at high speeds, all the while screaming his brains out. The force of the swing had not only sent him flying, but forced him out of his shell as well. Bowser was a bit surprised that he didn't just pop out of his shell entirely from the force, but he had no time to ponder that as he was heading for the ground, right towards the green.

Bowser landed right on the green, but not just there...He had landed right inside the hole! Back over at Daisy's area, she jumped for joy as she saw her ball go right into the hole. "YES!! YES!! I DID IT!!" she cheered, jumping up and down every which way like a schoolgirl.

Meanwhile, back at the hole, Bowser slowly and painfully climbed out, his whole body battered and bruised from the torture he just went through. "Owww... I think I broke my horn!" he whined as he held his left horn in pain. He was heading back when the effects of the lightning bolt wore off and he returned to normal size. Bowser saw this and stamped his foot into the ground. "AGGGH! WHY NOW?!!" he yelled. All in all, Bowser got another whooping, and Daisy just scored her first hole-in-one, not knowing that she just put Bowser in a world of hurt.

Eventually Daisy had won the Toadstool Tour, and she was very excited. But when she saw Bowser all bandaged and bruised, she went over to him. "Hey, scaleface? What happened to YOU?!" she wondered.

"Don't...even...ask." said Bowser in between breaths.

_THE END_


End file.
